


Blue Glitter Glue

by chlocreates



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airport Fic, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Online Relationship, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Changes, Warmup Writing, anxiety ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlocreates/pseuds/chlocreates
Summary: It had taken them 5 months to get here, but they were finally going to be in the same room together in just moments time.





	Blue Glitter Glue

All Nate had been able to feel for the past hour was the constant shake of Yanni moving his knee up and down in his seat next to him.  
Danny’s flight should have been there 2 hours ago, but due to freak wind storms, every single air-plane coming from the south was delayed.

Just as Nate let his head roll back with a sigh, the tell-tale sound of the overhead speaker rang out, startling both of the boys. Nate let out a quiet curse as Yanni knocked into him slightly with a fright.  
  
“Flight 2973 from Mississippi via Charlotte will be arriving shortly via Gate 5B. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused by delays.”  
  
Both boys inhaled sharply before Yanni moved to drop his head into Nate’s shoulder with a grin. “Baby boy, you okay?” Nate questioned with a knowing smirk.  
  
Yanni bit into his shoulder gently, letting out a rush of air before lifting his head up and wetting his lips softly. “He’s coming. He’s here. I’m more than okay.”

With a squeeze of his boyfriends hand, Nate stood up, knees cracking at the inactivity. The flowers they’d picked up merely hours beforehand lay on the table next to the bench, with a few petals falling off as he retrieved them. Yanni followed – seemingly vibrating as he held his hands in the air for a stretch, t-shirt riding up above his belly button. He groaned and shook out his tired limbs before picking up the oversized hoodie that lay discarded, as well as the sign that he’d spent hours feverishly making just the day before – panicking as he wanted it to be as bright as possible. “Welcome Home Baby Blue” was glitter glued in blue on a neon pink A3 Card – followed by a bold, black and bracketed “Danny” In Nate’s rushed handwriting.

As Nate squinted at the arrowed signs pointing in the directions of the gate they needed, Yanni caught up to him with a bounce in his step and tightly interlaced their fingers.  
Gate 5B was a short walk away, but gave enough time for the butterflies in both boys stomachs to rise. It only felt like yesterday that the 3 of them had came to be friends (or boyfriends in some of their cases) but here they were, 5 months later and in just minutes they would all be in the same room for the first time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nate saw Yanni anxiously sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he took in the hustle and bustle around him, knuckles white in the hand carrying the sign.  
Coming to a stop at the seats lining the security barriers before the gate, Nate gently pried Yanni’s hand from the clench he had made and wrapped an arm around his waist to tug him close. With a kiss on his forehead and then the top of his head, the taller boy listened to the staggered breathing of his boyfriend. He had his eyes tightly shut, a panicked shudder of a breath releasing before he eased back to wipe a tear away from his cheek. They were here now, no turning back.

Leaning up slightly to press a kiss onto Nate’s cheek, Yanni turned to face the gate and bounced on the soles of his converse. He watched as the first trickle of people came out through the barriers. Couples with children, businessmen, all filtered through as he gripped both sides of the sign anxiously, Nate’s hand heavily resting in the dip of his back stroking small circles.

Irrational thoughts began to bombard him - Would Danny recognise him? Long limbs and his mop of hair pushed back with an elastic headband. Would he take him and just diverge from his path? Wishing he'd got back on the plane the other way?  
He tried to not let his panic hit him as a bigger group of people came through the gate in a rush of noise, when suddenly all his controlled breathing left him and he turned to a mess of wobbly legs and shaking hands.

In a shock of blonde hair, baggy sweatpants and neck cushion in his hand, Danny was stood there, putting his carry-on backpack onto the security belt. His face wearing a tired and weary expression.  
He felt Nate's grip on his waist stop circling and tighten into a hold on his waist to pull him close all at once, a gasp leaving his lips as he followed Yanni's gaze to recognise who was in front of them.

Danny stepped through the gate to take back his headphones and iPod from the belt, wrapping them together and placing them into his backpack. With a sigh, he glanced up at the clock, nerves setting in.  
He went to turn away, back to the luggage belt before his eyes caught and locked onto where Yanni and Nate were stood as they met his gaze.

Eyes widening, he barely remembered thanking the security guard as he collected his belongings. He steadied himself as much as he could and kept his focus on the boys. Legs feeling like lead, he quietly strode over to them before wrapping his arms around Yanni’s waist in a bone crushing hold.

Any composure that Yanni had left him suddenly and sobs started to wrack through his body, matching the heavy breathing that Danny was trying to regulate. The welcome home sign was forgotten about and fell to the floor as he wrapped both arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes.

Whilst the two were In their own little world for the first time, Nate quietly placed the flowers on the bench next to them and caged them both into a hug – the three of them stood there together, ready to begin their life as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warm up with my/my girlfriend's OCs. More to come, but why not start at the beginning! x


End file.
